overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga
Overlord Manga is based on its light novel series. The manga was published by Kadokawa Shoten with illustrator Hugin Miyama. It is currently an ongoing manga that releases one chapter per month in Monthly Comp Ace. Plot The story begins with YGGDRASIL , a popular online game which is planned to quietly shut down on its last day. Our protagonist Momonga decides to stay until the last moment in his beloved game and wait for the forced logout. Unexpectedly, the server does not shut down and Momonga finds himself stuck in his skeleton body and ultimately transferred to an unknown world. "The powerful Overlord" needs to discover what lies in wait in the new world and face the continuous challenges. Having no parents, friends, or a place in society, this ordinary man strives to take over the New World. List of Chapters and Volumes Manga Volume 1 * Overlord Episode 1 ** Chapter 1 YGGDRASIL * Overlord Episode 2 ** Chapter 2 Item * Overlord Episode 3 ** Chapter 3 Martial Arts * Overlord Episode 4 ** Chapter 4 Types of Magic * Special Manga Volume 2 * Overlord Episode 5 ** Chapter 5 Adventurer * Overlord Episode 6 ** Chapter 6 Healing Potion * Overlord Episode 7 ** Chapter 7 Talent * Overlord Episode 7.5 ** Chapter 8 Six Gods * Special Manga Volume 3 * Overlord Episode 8 ** Chapter 9 Zurrernorn * Overlord Episode 9 ** Chapter 10 Mind Control * Overlord Episode 10 ** Chapter 11 Vampire * Special Manga Volume 4 * Overlord Episode 11 ** Chapter 12 Royal Tournament * Overlord Episode 12 ** Chapter 13 E-Rantel Adventurer's Guild * Overlord Episode 13 ** Chapter 14 Pleiades * Special (Previously Episode 11.5) ** Chapter 15 Re-Estize Kingdom Manga Volume 5 * Overlord Episode 14 ** Chapter 16 Cash Shop Items * Overlord Episode 15 ** Chapter 17 Demi-Human * Overlord Episode 16 ** Chapter 18 The Social System of Lizard Man * Overlord Episode 17 * Special (Previously Episode 18.5) ** Chapter 19 Scroll of Two-Legged Sheep Manga Volume 6 * Overlord Episode 18 ** Chapter 20 The Greatest Treasures of Lizard Man * Overlord Episode 19 ** Chapter 21 Elder Lich * Overlord Episode 20 ** Chapter 22 Hydra * Special ** Chapter 23 Seal Skills Manga Volume 7 * Overlord Episode 21 * Overlord Episode 22 * Overlord Episode 23 * Overlord Episode 24 * Overlord Episode 25 * Special Manga Volume 8 Trivia * The term "Episode" is actually used to describe the main chapters of the manga while "Chapter" is used to differentiate the intermissions from the main stories. The Special remains as it is. * Each manga tankoubon is packed with extra information in the form of intermissions with each focusing on one particular subject that are otherwise not easily obtained for those who do not read the Light Novels though the amount of information isn't as detailed. * Chapter 6's title is actually "Healing Portion" in the tankoubon, a grammatical mistake. Category:Media Category:Manga